


441,504,000 from above ch.1

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *笃的点梗，（主要是志晟视角下的）破镜重圆*有一点壳*这次真的真的要连载，我要是又咕请大家抽打（划掉）催更
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	441,504,000 from above ch.1

1.

我从有记忆开始就不知道自己的妈妈是谁，并且在各种亲戚家辗转，最后所有人都不愿意接纳我的时候我的爸爸出现了。爸爸是一个很年轻，很年轻的男人，年轻得像是我的长兄。长得很帅气，甚至可以说是漂亮。别人叫他罗渽民。

而我姓朴。这就很奇怪了。

我的另一个爸爸出现在我人生中是在我被爸爸抱去以后不久，他抱着玩泥巴的时候脚崴了的我走在麻浦大桥上，我趴在他肩上快要睡着的时候，感觉到他的脚步骤然消失，停在原地，然后一个和他的声线相仿的低沉有力富有磁性的男声在我耳边响起，

“回家吧。”

我明显地感觉到爸爸抱着我的力度变重了一点。

“你在说什么？我是在回家啊”是爸爸的声音。他听起来很不高兴。

“跟我回去吧……求你了”

那是谁？是爸爸的家人？朋友？可是为什么听起来关系一点也不好——但是好像也不是没可能，年幼的我已经目睹过不少亲戚之间为了一点蝇头小利争得不可开交的场面。

“住哪里？找到工作了吗？你要带着这孩子回自己家吗？”

“还能去朋友家里住一阵……一切我都会处理好的，和你没有关系吧？请让开。”

“渽民，不要闹脾气了，跟我回去。”

男人的语气变得有些强硬，我悄悄回过头，看见一张雕塑般的脸，身上的灰色格纹风衣在风中纹丝不动。

我听见爸爸轻轻地用只有我俩听得见的音量叹了一口气。

爸爸就这么带着我住进了这个男人的家里，是一栋有点旧的小洋房，后面有个种满了月季花和白茉莉的小院子。男人看到我盯着他看，对我眯着眼笑了笑。从那个时候开始我就觉得他像某种大型犬，虽然很久以后才知道那叫萨摩耶。

“志晟，叫叔叔。”爸爸拍了拍我，“Jeno叔叔。”

“Jeno叔叔好。”我脆生生地说。明明比爸爸大不了多少还让我叫他叔叔……想想我都叫爸爸爸爸了，好像也没什么了。

“志晟乖，晚上带你去吃炖鸡”然后试探性地看了看爸爸，我看不见他的表情，估计不是什么好脸色。

Jeno叔叔带着我们上了二楼，只有一间带浴室的阁楼，房间还挺大，放了两张床还是绰绰有余。爸爸把我放在床上，然后开始和叔叔一起收拾。

“没和家里人搬去江南那边新买的豪宅吗？……还挺像你的作风”我听见爸爸对叔叔这么说。

“你也知道我不喜欢搬家，这里也可以住的很舒服嘛”叔叔顿了顿，“而且去了江南我就不能经常见到你了。”

“少来。”最后爸爸只说了这么一句，走到我面前笑了一下，用力地摸了一把我的头。

2.

那天晚上的炖鸡很好吃，Jeno叔叔是怎么找到那种小巷子里的店的，很小却能做出香满整个屋子的美食，我正狼吞虎咽的时候像突然想起来了什么，然后转向爸爸，

“你跟Jeno叔叔什么关系？”

“朋友。”爸爸捧着汤碗慢条斯理地嗦着面。

“是的，现在是朋友。”Jeno叔叔微笑着插了一句。

“没问你”从今天下午开始爸爸对Jeno叔叔的态度就一直很不好，这真的是朋友吗？不是什么商业关系吗？那倒也不至于让我们住进他家……

“来我们公司吗？”他问爸爸，

“你想屁。”

“那就明天跟我去你学校的招聘会。”

“我退学了已经。”

“骗人，可能吗？哪怕这孩子……”

他突然不说了，一脸不安地望着我俩，我还在一门心思吃鸡，爸爸安静地喝着汤纹丝不动。

爸爸确实不可能退学，在他们系常年前十的水平为什么要退学——这是我亲戚告诉我的，应该没有必要骗我，当然也不排除他们把我卖给了爸爸的可能性，虽然我不认为这种可能性存在，毕竟爸爸还得借住在“朋友”家里。

Jeno叔叔也真是神人，能把爸爸拉去招聘会，他出门前留下的最后一句话是“Jeno要不是孩子在我骂死你”。我在又怎么了，你骂的脏话我估计也在亲戚家听过几百遍了。哎，当爸好难。

当小孩也好难，一个人的时候总会想起以前被当作皮球踢来踢去的日子，就开始难过。妈妈在哪儿呢，亲戚们说她跑了，说她被车撞死了，都有，我甚至没有看见过妈妈的一张照片，没娘的孩子都像我一样可怜吗，不过现在我好歹有爹了。

他脸上带着小得意回来了，对我说“爸爸以后可就养的起你了”。原来是被一家创业园区的新公司招去了，人家看了他的简历，面试都免了，我差点当着他面说出“这么牛逼？？”。真的很牛逼，估计那位举家搬去江南豪宅的Jeno叔叔更牛逼。

“爸爸是不是不能回家了。”我总是在迷之场合问一些奇怪的问题。

他哼着歌收拾东西，收拾好了回过头，

“以后总能回的，只要我把钞票砸他们脸上，看他们还说什么”

我突然很快活，跑到厨房拿了个苹果洗干净啃着吃，围着在厨台忙活的爸爸转来转去。他也不赶我，只是哼着调调洗菜切菜烧水。

Jeno叔叔还会来吗，我突然想，但是我没有问爸爸，看起来他们关系还是不算很好。

3.

爸爸从来没有跟我提起过妈妈的事情，也许也因为一些不愉快的事情分开了——不然为什么只字不提呢？但是我总觉得我的生活在悄悄地发生一些变化，一直照顾我的爸爸更像是妈妈，而经常来看我们带我们出去玩的Jeno叔叔反而变得像我爸爸一样——

这么说感觉他俩像情侣一样。

你们到底是什么关系啊？

我终于忍不住了，有一天在车上问他们，正在开车的Jeno叔叔看了我一眼，然后视线回到前方，“朋友呀，虽然你爸不一定这么认为”

我不信你哎。

这个回答太没意思了。

坐在副驾驶座上的爸爸沉默了好久，说了句，

“我们以前是恋人。”

哦莫，重大新闻。

Jeno叔叔不出声，但是我明显看到车后镜里的他脸上闪过一丝慌乱，是觉得不该跟年纪尚小的我说这种事吧？有什么的，我也不是第一次知道同性之间也可以谈恋爱了，学校出门左转的路口的酒吧一到晚上就有成对的男同志出没，

——好吧，对于那时候还是一个小学生的我来说，一开始也挺冲击的。

“男生女生，女生女生，男生男生，只要真心相爱，都不应该被歧视，志晟知道吧？”爸爸又说道。

我用力地点点头。

“爸爸呢，以前也和Jeno叔叔相爱过，但是后来不爱了，就分开了”

还是缺少细节，我正想打探更多有关内容的时候，Jeno叔叔终于又说话了。

“可是Jeno叔叔还爱着你爸爸哦。”

“别废话。”我爸很不耐烦地打断了他。

搞啥呢！气氛这么好，我在心里没大没小地想。

4.

小孩子的好奇心从来不会就此止步，这之后爸爸去上班的时候，我就在客厅，在书房，甚至偷偷溜进他的房间和Jeno叔叔的房间，寻找他们以前留下的照片或者日记之类的——我像个不合法的私家侦探，为了满足自己的私欲翻来找去，最后一无所获，甚至开始怀疑他们是不是在开玩笑逗我。

爸爸，我为什么姓朴？

我问他，他正坐在沙发上给我削梨。

你娘姓朴。他简短地答道。

啊？但是我的亲戚都姓李啊。

我已经不是那个好糊弄的朴志晟了，我现在是小学五年级的朴志晟。

别问我，你的出生证上的名字就是朴志晟。

所以我不是爸爸的亲生儿子吧？

那你说说现在谁在养你？

我又一次败下阵来，他确实对我很好，我也确实不姓罗，他也确实从来没有提起过我妈，不是我在乎那个从没见过的女人，是这一切实在是太奇怪了。

志晟，还好吧？你爸爸最近好吗？

在出差的Jeno叔叔给我发了短信，我回他“和以前一样”。

那就好。给你带好吃的回来。

我突然又很烦躁，爸爸和Jeno叔叔又到底是什么关系，若即若离——我用上了刚学会的高级词汇——氛围微妙。

叔叔，真的是爸爸的恋人吗？以前。

我攥着手机的手微微颤抖。

过了很久，他发了一个笑脸的表情，

现在也是哦，但是因为一些原因你爸爸不这么说，只要志晟知道是就好了。

第一次这么认真的回答我这些无所谓的问题的，他是第一个。

——我知道有什么用……

我的侦探事业毫无进展，甚至快要终止的时候，我在小洋房底楼角落里的一间黑漆漆的破旧的储物间找到了一卷录像带。起因是我又把水不小心倒在卫生间地上了，想找根吸水一点的拖把。

小学生朴志晟第一次觉得超——————————厉害。不管这是谁的录像带，我打赌这是Jeno叔叔的，甚至可能还有爸爸。

现在，我需要找到一台能播放这个录像带的设备。

5.

最近我一直缠着我们班的那个上海来的小少爷。

他很白，比我白至少两个色号吧，猫咪眼，笑起来有猫咪纹，总之就像只猫。还有，嗓门很大，人间扩音器的程度。

我是有目的的，他上次跟我胡扯的时候随口提到家里有旧式录像机。

我想他看在我们好友一场的份上会借给我的吧，但是该死的，我怎么问不出口。

——做亏心事？的时候是不是都是这么难受？

朴志晟，你到底要找我帮什么忙？

他有一天终于忍不住问我，我挠挠头，我想不能这么下去了，从书包里掏出那卷录像带，递给他。

他吃惊地瞪大了眼，原来他的眼睛可以睁这么大，然后他看了看我，

朴志晟你是从上世纪穿越过来的吧，这么老的东西你都有，

不是我的，我爸的！哦不，我一个认识的叔叔的？想找你帮我放一下。

你爸？那个笑起来很温柔的好看的大哥哥？他扑哧一声笑了出来。

我不是开玩笑的，辰乐你帮帮我。

——忘记说了，他叫钟辰乐。天空的辰，快乐的乐。

他笑得更开心了，鬼知道他在笑什么，然后他脸色一变，面无表情地说，好啊。

不一会儿他加了一句，你要让我跟你一起看。

我不知道是不是上海人都像他一样精明，不仅要求和我一起看，还刷掉我的半张饭卡。

哎，反正你那个Jeno叔叔，不是，你爸会给你重新充满的不是吗？

你是大少爷啊……不要以为所有人都跟你一样可以随便伸手要钱的。

我没有随便……哦这个东西怎么搞……我看看……

我到了他家的地下室，我俩真有点像贼，偷偷地把那台笨重的机器搬出来，扫扫灰，然后他开始研究这个时光机器一样的玩意儿。他还挺能，没多久就打开了机器，又没多久，这卷录像带就开始放映了。

辰乐，你好厉害啊！

那可不，也不想想每次稳坐班级前十还是个外国人的是谁？

我俩像两个电影院的观众一样舒服地往沙发上一坐，静待好戏的开场。

一开始有一段雪花画面，不久，我家客厅的画面出现在屏幕中——我说的没错——紧接着一个男人走了过来，坐在镜头前，穿着中学制服，我花了两秒辨认出这是还是学生的Jeno叔叔。

然后我爸爸穿着同样的制服坐到他身边。

这时候辰乐和我都呆了，过了一会儿辰乐问我，你爸爸们这么会玩的？情侣录像？

我可没说过他们是情侣！！

——被辰乐的洞察力吓到了。啊。

-你好，我是李帝努。

-你好，我是罗渽民。

-……我们像在做放送？

-啊Jeno真的是没意思啊……总之，嗯，我们俩今天开始，嗯。

-同居了。

-太没意思了！！我还想卖卖关子呢！！

-可是最后录得还不是我俩看的……

-总之，我们以情侣的身份同居了，至于为什么和他成为情侣了呢？老实说我也不知道。

-上上周渽民还在和夜店的姑娘卿卿我我。

-呀李帝努……

-对不起。

“志晟啊，”辰乐按了暂停，“我怎么总觉得他俩在讲相声？还有你爸去过夜店？”他一脸“新世纪好男人也去过夜店？”的表情。

“相声是啥？还有我怎么知道他去没去过，他不可能直接告诉我吧”

“哦。”

-李帝努，啊别看他有点呆，其实对我很好嘞。

-嘿嘿。

-还有，很帅，对吧，虽然我也不赖。

-渽民更好看。

-还有，很有钱很有钱很有钱！！有这么个房子。虽然还住着他的家人，这房子也够大够豪华的了，

-渽民家也有钱呢，爸爸是大学教授来着……

-不说这个了——给大家看下这个豪华的家，我以后要住的地方……

录像里的确实是我现在住的洋房，但是可能是因为是十几年前，显得新很多，确实在那时候算得上很豪华。

-Jeno的家人经常在外面加班和跑生意，很辛苦。

-对，不怎么回家。

-敬佩能为了赚钱而牺牲自己的休息时间的人啊。

-是嘛，我更想像渽民这样自由一点，舒服多了。

-自由……还好吧

-啊对不起。

-为什么要道歉？啊我差点忘了，今天还有社区志愿服务，我先走了！

-再见！

-渽民呐……看着很大条很快乐，其实也有不开心的时候来着

-他和家里人闹矛盾了吧，理由是家人希望他去国外念高中考国外的好大学，可他……他想呆在韩国，就吵了一架，到我这里来了，同居应该也只是暂时的……

-但是我竟然挺开心的，知道吧？我喜欢他好久了，像个可爱的小兔子，人很好，又很会做饭，很温柔，还很善良，经常去做义工，可是他直到不久前才答应和我交往，也是做了很久的心理斗争吧，说起来他喜欢我吗……我经常问自己，我太容易怀疑这个怀疑那个了，要改

-我甚至没跟家里人说渽民住过来的事，反正他们也很好说话，而且都喜欢渽民……

-遇见渽民以前我甚至不知道自己会喜欢上男孩子，真神奇，他一定是我生命中最重要的人之一

-快没电了

-下次说吧！再见！

这段录像到此为止了。显然，这个故事才刚开头。

我和辰乐几乎是呆在了沙发上，然后他率先站了起来，去收拾设备。我也站起身来想去帮他，被他拦着，说“你个魔术手就在旁边歇会儿吧我自己能行”

“志晟，”他又问，“虽然关于你爸和Jeno哥哥的事我几乎什么也不知道”——他叫李帝努哥哥——“但是他应该真的，真的，很喜欢你爸爸。”

我愣愣地不知道说什么。

“你有办法找到剩下的录像带吗？我想看后续……”

我也想。

“我回去再找找。今天谢谢你。”

6.

爸爸的工作也步入正轨了，但是我感觉，隐约感觉，他和Jeno叔叔的关系在变好。不知道为什么。原来他看见Jeno叔叔一定要骂两句，现在只是不说话，甚至Jeno叔叔给他带的点心啥的他也接了，虽然反手就塞给我。

“志晟吃。”

我毫不客气地拆开吃了。很甜，但是味道很不错，像三角形的可丽饼，是没见过的甜点。

“叔叔这是啥？”

“生八桥，日本的土产。”他依旧笑得像只萨摩耶，“好吃吗？”

我点头，我爸在旁边盯着叔叔看。

“好吃就多吃点，下次再给你买。”

我觉得很……就是，感觉这句话不是对我说的，反而像是在对我爸爸说的，他们现在对我说的每一句话都像是在暗戳戳地打情骂俏。倒不是很讨厌，就是让我这个小朋友有点心情复杂。

虽然是小朋友，该懂的基本的也懂得。

我跑回房间说要“做作业”，实际上根本今天就没有回家作业，但是他们也不知道。我还有一个没完成的任务，辰乐给我的任务，寻找剩下的录像带。虽然不太可能在我自己的房间，我还是从里到外地找了一圈。

——哦对，忘说了，我上小学二年级以后就有自己的小房间了，原来的有两张床的房间变成了我爸爸和Jeno叔叔的房间，因为Jeno叔叔经常会过来住。偶尔会听到晚上他们房间传出奇怪的声音，但是我很容易入睡，没多久就睡着了什么也听不见了。

我趁他们出门买菜的时候又溜到了楼下的储藏室，家里有不止一个，所以我还有很多选择，但是确实没有那么好找，这种碰运气的事情也太难了。我感觉我再不小心点会被他们发现的，因为最近我老是魂不守舍眼神飘忽，但是意外的他们都没什么反应。可能这就是爸爸和妈妈的区别吧。

然后在这段时间我跟辰乐的关系更好了，甚至去了他家。跟我想象的华丽的大别墅甚至庄园之类的不同，就是一般豪华的连栋别墅，家里也跟我家差不太多。他们家请了保姆来做家务做饭之类的，做的也是普通好吃的家常菜——不过我吃到了这辈子吃过最好吃的糖醋排骨和清蒸鱼，真不错。

剩菜他们也会好好地打包好放冰箱。一点也不铺张浪费。我想起之前路过我家附近的那家自助餐两万韩元一位不含服务费的酒店，问Jeno叔叔是不是经常去这种地方，他向我投来了极其迷茫的目光。

我的认知在随着与外界的互动中增长，改变，更新，但是我还是想着那些不知在哪儿的录像带，我像是被莫名拉出电影院的观众，急切地想知道接下去的剧情，不同的是出了电影院还可以看下一场，看碟片。现实情况就没这么美好了。

辰乐，你说会放在哪儿呢？

我不知道啊，你有没有问过他们？

？问他们？？？

对啊，虽然他们可能不愿意给你看，但是问问总是有希望的咯。

我不敢啊……

我爸发火的样子可能只有Jeno叔叔和我见过，沉着脸一句话也不说，周围的气压都变低好多，真的很吓人。Jeno叔叔没对我发过脾气，不过我的直觉告诉我也会很可怕。

正当我想放弃的时候，我爸说带我去Jeno叔叔家的公司参观。

他家的产业很大，涵盖各个领域，而Jeno叔叔在生物制药行业工作，一个有一百多年历史的制药公司。我什么也不懂，跟在他俩后面逛，从窗外看着各种车间和研究室惊叹着，这时候叔叔就会很细心地给我们讲解。

爸在一边听着，我预想他应该是听过很多遍了，还是认真地侧着脸，表情平淡温和如同清水，我的脑子里没进一个Jeno叔叔口里的专业词汇，全是我爸的脸。看多少遍都觉得漂亮的脸。直到他视线突然投在我身上，我像受惊的啮齿类动物一样微微地颤了一下，然后迅速低下头。

——其实没必要心虚的不是吗？

我给辰乐发消息诉苦——最近他成了我的知心哥哥——他也只是像平常一样语气轻松地安慰我，说，找不到也没关系了，大不了他再请我一个月的午饭。许久，他发来一行，抱歉，我忘了最近你爸有给你准备便当。

倒也不用道歉……

我根本心思不在参观公司上，去了附近的水产店也食不知味，Jeno叔叔反常地没有注意到我的不正常——也许是装的——只是专心地给我们烤鳗鱼，我爸则是低着头盯着看不清字的手机屏幕。

我变得特别灰心丧气，我本来不需要知道这么多的，为什么还要再继续寻找什么所谓的真相呢？有什么意义呢？我生活的很好，他们都对我如同亲生儿子般疼爱，我为什么还是觉得哪里空空的呢……？

我又想到班里那个成绩很好长得也很可爱的女孩子，大家都知道她爸妈离婚了，但是两个重组的家庭都对她很好，即使这样她也绝口不提父母离婚的事情，听到有关的事情表情会变得非常不悦甚至愤怒。

辰乐是不是从来不会有我们这些普通人会有的烦恼？

我没有问过他，以后问问吧。

我的视线回到饭桌上，叔叔刚烤的火候刚刚好的鳗鱼安静的躺在我碗里，他却不见了，或许是上洗手间去了，我不自觉地望向我爸，他像有什么要说的并且准备了很久似的，深吸了一口气，注视着我，

“志晟，不用再找了。”

“已经被我烧了。”

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 麻浦大桥号称是韩国自杀率最高的一座桥。
> 
> 觉得pjs是笃两个人生的孩子的朋友，先打破一下你们的念想，背景是男男还不能生子的现实世界。
> 
> 后面会解释pjs的身世和笃的过去。（废话


End file.
